Vengeance
by Myaka
Summary: Don est la victime d'un dangereux criminel qu'il avait arrêté au début de sa carrière. Il se retrouve dans un coma dont l'issue n'est certaine pour personne. Charlie n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger...
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je me relance sur un projet un peu plus consistant que les simples petits OS que j'écris depuis quelque temps. Il s'agit d'une fic qui comportera plusieurs chapitres. Je ne tarderais pas à poster le premier.

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer **Les personnages utilisés sont la propriétés des créateurs de la série Numb3rs, à savoir les frères, Ridley et Tony Scott. Je ne les utilise qu'à des fins distractives et ne gagne donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Résumé de la Fic ** Don, est la victime d'un dangereux criminel qu'il avait arrêté au début de sa carrière. Il se retrouve dans un coma dont l'issue n'est certaine pour personne. Charlie, à l'idée de perdre son grand frère, perd les pédales : une seule idée occupe son esprit, la vengeance. Bien décidé à rattraper l'ordure qui s'en est prit à son frère, il se met à travailler d'arrache pied au FBI, pour parvenir à ses fins. Ne risque t-il pas de se perdre lui-même ?

.oO+Oo.

**-Vengeance-**

Chapitre 1 

Les couloirs semblaient s'allonger au fur et à mesure que Charlie avançait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses yeux ne voyaient qu'un brouillard blanc qui semblait se dégager des murs. Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle, une main posée à plat sur une porte fermée.. Son regard s'attarda sur le numéro de la chambre se trouvant face à lui : 203. Il y était presque… Cette constatation lui donna la force de s'arracher du mur et de reprendre sa course à travers les étages de l'Hôpital de Los Angeles.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver au bout du couloir et chercha des yeux les plaques indiquant les numéros des chambres. 212… 214… 216 ! Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, lançant apparaître un jeune homme que Charlie indentifia comme étant un interne. L'apercevant, ce dernier afficha une mine surprise et prit la parole sur un ton professionnel.

« Excusez-moi monsieur mais l'accès à cette chambre n'est pas autor…

- Je viens voir mon frère ! » l'interrompit Charlie en essayant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de l'interne.

Celui-ci, en le voyant faire, ferma la porte avant de reporter son attention sur Charlie.

« Vous disiez ?

- Je… Laissez-moi passer ! C'est mon frère, répéta le jeune mathématicien en sentant le peu de patience dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent s'envoler.

- Je crains que cela ne… »

Charlie n'attendit pas la suite de sa phrase et força le passage. Le jeune interne qui obstruait le passage fut projeté sur le côté par un coup d'épaule, et Charlie s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans la chambre. Il resta un moment paralysé, son esprit refusant d'accepter ce que ses yeux voyaient : Don, allongé sur un lit, des fils sortant d'à peu près tous les orifices de son corps. Charlie émit un gémissement qui fit dresser la tête de l'homme présent aux côtés de Don.

« Monsieur ? » fit-il d'une voix méfiante en s'approchant, visiblement prêt à le mettre à la porte.

Charlie leva les yeux et observa un instant le médecin à quelques pas de lui, incapable de prononcer une parole. Il prit finalement sur lui, et balbutia quelques mots, de façon désordonnée :

« Don… Je… C'est mon frère… Qu'est-ce que… Je…

- Vous êtes de sa famille ? interrogea l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

- Oui… »

La lueur de méfiance qui brillait dans les yeux du docteur s'envola laissant place à une grande compassion.

« Je suis le Docteur Thomas Hanson, se présenta t-il, je suis responsable de votre frère.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Venez, nous allons en discuter à l'extérieur, » proposa Hanson en poussant légèrement Charlie, l'obligeant à reculer.

Une fois dans le couloir, Charlie s'empressa de s'accoler à la vitre qui laissait voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre. La respiration courte et le cœur cognant, il interrogea :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Votre frère a été victime d'une violente agression, ce matin. D'après ce que ses collègues m'ont dit, ce serait un criminel que l'agent Eppes aurait mis sous les verroux, il y a déjà quelques années, qui se serait vengé. »

Hanson fit une pause, regardant comment réagissait le frère du malade. Charlie lui lança un coup d'œil et lui fit signe de continuer, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler.

« Cet… homme l'attendait vraisemblablement dans la rue. Quand votre frère a voulu prendre sa voiture dans le parking pour rentrer chez lui, il l'a renversé à pleine allure avec une camionnette, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'est acharné à coups de couteaux. Je crois que si un témoin de la scène n'était pas intervenu, il aurait tué l'Agent Eppes. On peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance en quelque sorte…

- De la chance ? murmura Charlie en secouant la tête affligé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Il aurait pu mourir dans ce parking, » fit remarquer Hanson en s'approchant.

Charlie déglutit. Il se força à regarder le docteur dans les yeux et posa la question fatidique :

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

Hanson passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, la mine sombre. Il observa pendant quelques secondes la silhouette de Don allongée sur le lit puis répondit le plus franchement du monde :

« Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant. Le choc avec le capot de la voiture a été violent, et il a de nombreuses côtés fêlées, ainsi qu'un poumon perforé. Il a également un léger traumatisme crânien, qui n'arrange pas son affaire… Et je vous passe les blessures dus au coups de couteaux ! »

Hanson secoua légèrement la tête, puis conclut :

« Il peut très bien ne pas passer la nuit. Mais sa plus grande chance réside dans le fait qu'il a été très vite amené ici…

- Je vois, fit Charlie.

- Gardez espoir, tout n'est pas perdu. » dit le docteur en tapotant d'un air amical l'épaule de Charlie qui se sentait prêt à craquer.

Il hocha néanmoins la tête, les lèvres quelques peu tremblantes.

« Je peux avoir votre nom ? demanda Hanson en se rendant compte de son ignorance sur le sujet.

- Charlie Eppes… » l'informa le mathématicien d'une voix rauque.

Thomas Hanson eut un imperceptible soupir puis déclara :

« Et bien Charlie, cet Hôpital vous sera ouvert à toutes heures…

- Merci Docteur, » fit Charlie, reconnaissant.

Charlie resta encore un moment à regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre, silencieux. Puis, il se détacha de cette vision pour le moins difficile à supporter et regarda sa montre, les sourcils froncés.

« Je… Je vais aller voir si mon père est arrivé, » indiqua t'il à Hanson qui était resté à ses côtés.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il avait entendu. Charlie commença donc à s'éloigner d'un pas bien moins rapide que celui qu'il avait adopté en arrivant. Il traversa les nombreux couloirs en sens inverse, marchant de façon quasi mécanique… Il avait l'impression confuse que sa poitrine était serré dans un étau qui se resserrait à chaque fois que l'image de Don allongé sur son lit s'imposait à son esprit.

Il arriva finalement dans la hall. Il aperçut sans peine son père, Alan Eppes, qui semblait en grande conversation avec la jeune femme qui tenait l'accueil. Charlie s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras de son père. Alan tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son fils cadet.

« Charlie… Où est Don ? Que se passe t'il ? »

Le génie des Mathématiques le tira à part et entreprit de lui résumer la situation.

« Don est dans le coma, papa… Ils ne savent pas s'il s'en sortira… Mais le docteur que j'ai vu semble avoir quand même de l'espoir. Je… C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant.

- Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda la, la mine défaite.

Charlie baissa les yeux, et fixa un instant ses chaussures. Il redressa finalement la tête et répondit à son père, d'une petite voix.

« Un criminel qui s'est vengé de Don… »

Le père et le fils échangèrent un long regard, plein d'incertitude et de douleur mêlées avant de se laisser tomber dans leurs bras, la gorge et les yeux brûlants.

« Il va s'en sortir Charlie… C'est Don ! Il ne peut que se battre… Tu le sais.

- Oui, papa… Je sais. »

Papillonnant des yeux de son mieux, il ne put empêcher les larmes de déborder et de rouler sur ses joues traçant de profonds sillons...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'Auteur : **Yééé, me revoilà avec un second chapitre :D Il n'est pas très long j'en suis bien consciente mais ça me permet d'enchaîner plus rapidement. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Chapitre 2

Claquement de porte. Bruits de pas précipités. Respiration haletante…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » hurla Charlie en pénétrant telle une tornade dans le bureau du FBI.

A son entrée, Megan, David et Colby qui se trouvaient dans un coin, la mine morose, levèrent la tête. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre immédiatement de quoi parlait le plus jeune des Eppes.

« Charlie ? s'étonna Megan en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Que s'est-il passé… » répéta le jeune Eppes, « Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi…. »

Son regard glissa sur les visages tournés vers lui. Les collègues de Don paraissaient ne pas savoir par quel bout prendre les choses. Ce fut finalement David qui prit la parole.

« Peter Johnson. Ancien détenu. Il s'agit d'un dangereux criminel qui s'est rendu coupable d'une douzaine de meurtres… Don s'est occupé de l'affaire, il y a quelques années. Il l'a finalement attrapé et mit en prison…

- Alors que faisait-il dans ce parking ? demanda Charlie.

- Il s'est évadé lors d'un transfert… » lui indiqua Megan. « On pense qu'il a voulu se venger… »

Le visage de Charlie se tordit en une grimace désespérée. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui et enfuit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Megan s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son dos.

« Comment va t-il ? » demanda t-elle la voix anxieuse.

Charlie garda le silence. Il n'avait pas la force de parler… Pas la force de leur dire qu'il risquait de perdre son grand frère… Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, abattu par la fatalité qui semblait peser sur sa vie. Quand il se redressa ce fut pour affronter les yeux graves des coéquipiers de Don. Il déglutit, tentant de refouler son envie de vomir…

« Il ne va pas bien… Pas bien du tout », finit-il par avouer.

Megan, David et Colby échangèrent un regard inquiet. Finalement, Colby trouva le courage de poser la question qui obsédait tout le monde.

« Il va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas… murmura Charlie, je ne sais pas… »

.oO+Oo.

Un tunnel noir… Pas de bruits. Pas de lumière. Pas d'espoir. Où est-il ? Que fait-il là ? Il appelle… Seul l'écho lui répond. Pourquoi Charlie n'est-il pas là ? Pourquoi son père ne vient-il pas lui expliquer où il se trouve. L'impression de flottement qu'il ressent depuis un moment n'est pas naturel, il le sait. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ses souvenirs restent si inaccessibles…

Il lui semble entendre la voix de son petit frère au loin… Charlie où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas… ? Pourquoi ce noir ? Il tente d'avancer dans l'atmosphère cotonneuse où il est enlisé mais ne parvient pas à atteindre l'origine de la voix. Déjà celle-ci se fait plus basse, telle un chuchotement. Elle s'en va, le laissant seule et démuni. Charlie ? Ne m'abandonne pas petit frère…

J'ai besoin de toi…

.oO+Oo.

Le feutre crissait sur le tableau. Mais ce bruit, qui aurait pu paraître désagréable aux oreilles, apaisait l'esprit torturé de Charlie. Inlassablement, le jeune mathématicien remplissait d'algorithmes l'ensemble du tableau, puis une fois arrivé en bas, il s'arrêtait, relisait ce qu'il avait marqué et se saisissait d'un chiffon pour tout effacer, avant de reprendre la rédaction de ses équations. Ce manège pour le moins singulier se poursuivait depuis près d'une heure.

« Je vais le retrouver… Je vais le retrouver… » murmurait-il par instant, la voix rauque.

Megan l'observait, immobile derrière la vitre qui la séparait de la petite pièce. La mine soucieuse, elle aurait voulu entrer et dire à Charlie d'arrêter. Cela ne menait à rien, il n'y avait pas de données particulières à inclure dans tous ses calculs. Rien de bien concrets. Rien qui ne les mènerait à Johnson. Du moins pour l'instant.

Elle secoua la tête, attristée. Elle avait envie d'aller voir son ami à l'Hôpital mais hésitait à laisser Charlie seul. De plus, ce dernier leur avait dit que la chambre était interdit pour les personnes extérieur à la famille. Megan s'était donc décidée à rester au bureau, soutenant de son mieux l'équipe.

Toute à ses pensées elle n'entendit pas David approcher, et sursauta lorsque celui-ci lui posa une main sur le bras pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Désolé, marmonna l'agent.

- Pas grave, lui répondit la jeune femme en tournant son regard vers lui. Du nouveau ?

- Peter Johnson, 38 ans. Il habitait à Los Angeles. Il va falloir qu'on aille voir à son ancienne adresse. On a aussi le nom d'une ancienne petite amie ; Colby est à sa recherche, elle pourrait nous aider…

- Parfait », approuva Megan.

Les deux agents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la vitre. David réalisa une grimace.

« On devrait le faire participer, cela lui donnerait l'impression d'être actif.

- Je suis d'accord… Mais j'ignore comment il réagira lorsqu'on lui dira que ses maths ne sont pas utiles cette fois. »

Le soupir que poussa David répondit à la question de Megan. Celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête avant de s'approcher de la porte, David sur ses talons.

« Charlie ? appela t'elle une fois à l'intérieur.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Megan du se saisir de son bras pour qu'il se tourne vers eux, hagard.

« Charlie, tu veux bien nous écouter un peu ? »

Le bras du mathématicien retomba le long de son corps. Il semblait près à leur accorder un minimum d'attention, et Megan en profita.

« Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à définir un algorithme capable de nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charlie passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, jetant un coup d'œil à son tableau.

« Je… C'est juste que je… Je crois que… » tenta t-il d'expliquer maladroitement.

Megan lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas parce que il n'y a rien à mettre la dedans… » fit-elle en indiquant les calculs d'un geste de la main.

Charlie observa un instant ce qu'il venait d'écrire et baissa la tête, les poings serrés dans une attitude de frustration intense.

« Je voudrais tellement mettre la main sur l'ordure qui lui a fait ça !! » lança t'il la gorge serrée.

Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il effaça d'un geste rageur toutes ses équations. Megan en le voyant réagir ainsi lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Charlie, t'énerver n'aidera pas ton frère…

- Je sais, mais ça me soulage, répondit l'interpellé une note grondante dans la voix.

- On a prévu d'aller voir chez lui, lui indiqua David, même s'il ne s'y trouve pas, on peut apprendre des choses utiles sur ces petites habitudes… Tu viens avec nous ? »

Charlie se saisit de sa veste posée sur la chaise à côté du bureau pour toute réponse. Il sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Megan et David.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'Auteur :** Héhé troisième chapitre !! Je vais vite n'est-ce pas ? celui qui dit 'non' il aura affaire à moi :o. Bon, rien de bien spécial ici, j'installe juste l'intrigue… :) En espérant que ça vous plaira tout de même !

Chapitre 3

Alan Eppes, qui s'était assoupi un instant, se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils toujours immobile au milieu de ses draps blancs puis poussa un profond soupir. Il se saisit de la main de Don et la serra brièvement.

« Allez Donnie, accroche toi mon grand… » murmura t-il en scrutant son visage.

Mise à part les égratignures que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage quelque peu boursouflé, Don semblait en paix. Détendu il paraissait dormir tranquillement… Cette vision rassura quelque peu Alan. Au moins, il ne souffrait pas… Il lâcha la main de son fils et se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa un moment la vue en silence.

Il avait toujours été inquiet pour son fils depuis que ce dernier lui avait annoncé son désir de rentrer au FBI. Mais il avait essayé de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté et de faire confiance à Don. Il espérait inconsciemment que Don passerait à travers les filets et qu'il arriverait à l'âge de sa retraite sans avoir eu à subir ce genre de choses.

Visiblement, il avait été bien trop optimiste ! Où avait-il la tête enfin… Il aurait du savoir que faisant parti du FBI, Don n'était à l'abri de rien… Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux ? Margaret serait morte de honte si elle les voyaient en ce instant. Il n'avait pas su protéger son fils… Et voilà qu'il se trouvait maintenant aux portes de la mort.

Les lèvres d'Alan tremblèrent sous le flot d'émotion qui l'assaillait. Il se détacha de sa contemplation muette et rejoignit Don. Il s'empara de sa main de nouveau et passa une main fébrile sur ses cheveux. Plus jamais il ne fermerait les yeux. Plus jamais Don ne se retrouverait ici… S'il s'en sortait, Alan se promit d'avoir une conversation sur ce sujet…

« Courage, Don… » souffla t-il à ses oreilles, le regard humide.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le docteur Hanson. Ce dernier adressa un sourire encourageant à Alan puis s'approcha du lit de Don. Il prit diverses mesures, et observa pendant un instant les appareils reliés à l'agent du FBI, prenant quelques notes. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alan et le rassura d'un signe de tête.

« Tout vas bien, monsieur, son état est stationnaire…

- Il est sorti d'affaire alors ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là… », nuança Hanson avec une petite grimace.

Alan hocha la tête et reprit sa surveillance assidue auprès de on fils. Hanson les regarda un moment tout les deux puis s'éclipsa doucement, laissant les deux Eppes ensembles…

.oO+Oo.

Megan frappa sur la porte d'une main vigoureuse.

« FBI !! Mr Johnson ouvrez ! » clama t-elle d'une voix forte.

Face au silence qui lui répondait, Megan échangea un regard avec David. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Megan leva trois doigts, qu'elle baissa les uns après les autres. Trois… Deux… Un… Une fois le compte à rebours acheva, David donna un coup de pied destiné à forcer la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de force, le verrou n'ayant pas été mis, elle s'ouvrit presque toute seule. Megan et lui se regardèrent surpris avant de pointer leurs armes en avant.

« Charlie tu restes là pour l'instant… » murmura Megan en s'avançant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mais après avoir fait le tour de toutes les pièces, Megan et David durent se rendre à l'évidence : la maison était vide… David appela Charlie qui les rejoignit rapidement.

« Il n'est pas là ? » fit-il la mine déçue.

- Non, mais on peut toujours trouvé des choses intéressantes. Sur lui, sur ses habitudes… »

Charlie hocha la tête et partit de son côté pour fouiller la maison. Pendant dix minutes, seul le bruit des affaires que l'on retourne ne se faisait entendre. Puis un hurlement de rage se fit entendre. Megan et David, qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce, levèrent les yeux, inquiets.

« Charlie ? Tu vas bien ? »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le rejoindre pour connaître la raison de tout cela, ils le virent passer dans le couloir et sortir de la maison en claquant la porte, visiblement dans une rage folle. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard surpris et d'un même mouvement se dirigèrent vers la pièce que Charlie venait de quitter.

A première vu rien ne semblait justifier l'excès de colère du mathématicien. Puis David aperçut un feuille de papier roulée en boule. Il se pencha et la ramassa, la défroissant de son mieux. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'ensemble du papier, Megan s'approcha. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, Sinclair poussa un grognement, les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Il se croit malin celui-là visiblement… » fit-il en tendant la feuille à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Megan lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis entreprit de lire la courte missive.

_Qui que vous soyez, si vous vous trouvez là cela ne peut être que pour une seule raison : la mort de l'agent Don Eppes… Car il est bel et bien mort… Impossible de survivre à pareilles blessures. Je l'avais prévenu. Je n'aime pas que l'on se mette en travers de mon chemin. Il est le seul responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Le seul. Sa maman ne lui a jamais appris et écouté ce qu'on lui dit ? De toute évidence non.. Il en a donc payé le prix. Je vous vois déjà avec vos yeux noirs, idée de vengeance en tête…Mais ne croyez pas que je me ferais pincer aussi facilement que la première fois ! Alors, je souhaite bien du courage au FBI…_

_Peter A. Johnson_

Megan secoua la tête en pliant la lettre.

« Je comprends mieux la réaction de Charlie. Johnson ne doute de rien…

- Je fais embarquer ses affaires, on examinera tout ça au bureau. » déclara David en se saisissant de son cellulaire.

Megan opina du chef et prit la direction de l'entrée. Elle passa la porte et resta un instant immobile sur le perron cherchant Charlie du regard. Elle l'aperçut enfin appuyé contre le capot de la voiture. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui et s'installa à ses côtés, muette.

Charlie garda les yeux baissés sur ses baskets, semblant ailleurs. Puis il redressa lentement sa tête pour fixer son regard sur l'horizon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire s'il venait à mourir, Megan… » souffla t-il du bout des lèvres, d'une voix à peine audible.

La jeune femme lui serra le bras, compatissante.

« Il ne va pas mourir, Charlie… Il ne vas pas mourir.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda le jeune Eppes en étouffant les sanglots qui lui venaient à la gorge.

- Tu connais Don encore mieux que moi… Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'abandonne pas facilement. Il va s'accrocher, Charlie. Tu dois en être persuadé. »

Le jeune homme renifla discrètement mais hocha la tête légèrement.

« Bon, David a fait appel à des agents du FBI qui ramèneront les affaires de Johnson au bureau. Là on observera un peu tout ça… Il va falloir qu'on retrouve son ex petite amie aussi. Mais il est déjà 17 heures. Je pense que l'on attendra demain pour ça… Alors tu vas rentrer et essayer de penser à autre chose, même si ce n'est pas facile, lui demanda Megan.

- Bien… » lui accorda Charlie, le regard morne.

David arriva sur ses entre faits. Il prit place au volant sans davantage de cérémonie et mit le moteur en marche. Charlie s'installa à l'arrière et regarda la maison de Johnson s'éloigner à travers la vitre…

« Don.. Je te jure que je le retrouverais et alors… » promit-il silencieusement à son frère.

Il se détourna finalement de la vitre et laissa sa tête reposer contre sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos. Dans le rétroviseur, le regard de Megan le couvrait, inquiet. La jeune femme avait bien perçu la colère qui habitait le cadet des Eppes, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où cela mènerait Charlie. Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises, sur un coup de tête…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'Auteur : **Voilà le chapitre 4, écrit rapidement pour Izzie. Merci à elle d'ailleurs, elle sait pourquoi.

Chapitre 4

Dans son fauteuil, Charlie regardait le feu qui brûlait dans le foyer de la cheminée, l'air absent. Ses pensées étaient bien loin de cette pièce, et il n'y était que physiquement. Il revoyait la mine blafarde de Don, qui se détachait à peine de l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait. La mâchoire de Charlie se crispa sans que celui-ci ne paraisse s'en apercevoir. Ses doigts tapotaient le bras du fauteuil, d'un geste nerveux et répétitif.

Peter Johnson… Johnson… Peter… Ses deux mots l'obsédaient, tournant dans sa tête sans relâche, attisant le feu de sa colère. Ses yeux, plus noirs que de coutume, ne cillaient pas devant la lumière violente provenant du feu. Le boule habitant sa gorge ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller, et Charlie déglutissait régulièrement, tâchant de se détendre un peu.

Chose impossible.

Charlie ferma finalement les yeux, se laissant vaincre par le sommeil qui le menaçait depuis quelques heures déjà. Sa tête retomba sur le côté, et sa respiration s'apaisa… Morphée l'avait vaincu.

.oO+Oo.

Toujours ce noir si oppressant. Il ne parvient toujours pas à regagner la lumière… Celle-ci semble s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que Don tente de s'en approcher. Ce dernier passe des heures à appeler sans cesse… Mais personne ne lui répond, mise à part le silence. Il n'a pas réellement consciente de son corps. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il aimerait atteindre la lumière.

Sa lumière…

.oO+Oo.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Charlie ouvrit les yeux. Il resta un moment désarçonné, ne parvenant pas à rassembler ses idées. Mais lorsque les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire, son visage se décomposa, perdant le peu de gaîté qui habitait son expression. Il se pencha et se frotta les tempes, d'un geste lent.

« Charlie ? Tu es réveillé ? » lui demanda une voix.

Surpris, le cadet des Eppes leva la tête pour faire face à son père.

« Tu es rentré ? s'étonna t-il.

- Oui, ce matin.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec Don ? »

Alan hocha la tête doucement, et Charlie aperçut les cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

« Comment va t-il… ? s'enquit-il anxieusement.

- Le docteur m'a dit que son état était stable… » répondit Alan d'une voix lasse.

Charlie baissa la tête, songeur, puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Déjà près de midi… Il comprenait mieux la raison de la douleur lancinante qui traversait son estomac.

« Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner… l'informa Alan et enfilant sa veste.

- Et toi ? Tu vas où ?

- Je rejoins Don… »

Charlie hocha la tête, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Je passerais dans l'après-midi… Appelle moi s'il y a du nouveau surtout »

Alan le lui promit et passa la porte. Charlie s'adossa au chambranle et regarda la voiture de son père s'éloigner.

Qu'allait-il faire, lui, à présent… ?

.oO+Oo.

La jeune femme descendit de son véhicule. Elle observa un instant le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant elle. Remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle ferma sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Une fois dans le hall, elle chercha des yeux l'accueil.

« La chambre de Don Eppes, je vous prie… » demanda t-elle à la secrétaire qui mâchait un chewing-gum, l'air peu concerné.

Après avoir pianoter sur son ordinateur pour trouver l'information, celle-ci releva la tête et lâcha de façon négligente :

« Chambre 216… »

Sans demander son reste, la personne qui venait de s'informer s'éloigna, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs de l'Hôpital. Alors qu'elle parcourait le chemin qui la séparait encore de Don, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait trouver une fois arrivée.

Finalement, elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre le couloir des chambres 201 à 218. « Soins Intensifs » lut-elle sur une pancarte accrochée au mur. Elle déglutit nerveusement. Une fois devant la porte elle hésita un instant, puis l'ouvrit d'un geste un peu brusque. Immédiatement, l'interne qui avait accueillit Charlie quelques jours plus tôt, leva la tête et vint à sa rencontre, essayant de la faire reculer.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui…, répondit la jeune femme sans hésitation. Je suis la femme de Don. »

Bien sûr, elle mentait, mais elle espérait secrètement qu'un jour, cette phrase deviendrait réalité…

« Dans ce cas… » fit l'interne en s'effaçant.

Elle rentra donc, et resta un moment à regarder Don à quelques pas, essayant d'accepter ce qu'elle voyait. L'agent du FBI était si… diminué ! Cela ne correspondait absolument pas à ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. L'interne ferma la porte et les laissa seuls.

Elle se décida finalement à s'approcher du lit, et s'installa sur la chaise mise à la disposition des visiteurs. Elle se saisit fébrilement de la main de Don, et caressa d'un geste emplie de douceur les cheveux de son ami. Ses yeux, qu'elle était parvenu à garder secs depuis qu'elle avait appris la terrible nouvelle, s'emplir de larmes. Ses dernières ne tardèrent pas à déborder et tombèrent sur les draps, créant une petite auréole.

Elle se pencha, ses mèches blondes effleurant la joue de Don. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et murmura à ses oreilles, la voix remplit d'émotion :

« C'est Izzie, Don… Je suis là… Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait… Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Elle serra la main du malade et se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, ses épaules secoués de sanglots.

.oO+Oo.

« Ca y est ! » s'exclama Colby.

Megan et David, qui se trouvaient également face à leurs ordinateurs, levèrent la tête.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda David en s'approchant.

- L'adresse de sa petite amie ! Elle a déménagé de nombreuses fois après que Johnson ait été incarcéré et j'ai donc eu un peu de mal à la retrouver mais j'y suis enfin parvenu !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Jill Carter… Elle n'habite pas très loin d'ici.

- Si elle a déménagé autant c'est peut-être parce qu'elle en voulait pas que Johnson la retrouve, fit remarquer judicieusement Megan.

- C'est possible mais elle doit savoir des choses que l'on ignore, fit David en regardant la photo de la dite Jill.

- Alors on a la voir, décida Megan en se dépêchant de prendre sa veste.

- On appelle Charlie ? » demanda Colby.

Megan et David échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme eut une légère grimace et répondit d'une voix lente.

« Non… Il ne vaut mieux pas je crois. »

David hocha la tête l'approuvant.

« On le tiendra au courant plus tard… » déclara t-il.

Tous trois s'empressèrent de quitter le bureau. Même si personne ne le disait à haute voix, tous espéraient que Johnson serait arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence les atrocités qu'il avait l'habitude de commettre, une fois libre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'Auteur :** V'là déjà le chapitre 5 !! Si c'est pas merveilleux tout ça…Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le poster ' Et merci encore pour vos review ! J'vous aiiiime !

Chapitre 5 

Portières qui claquent. Conversation qui ne dure pas. Bruits de pas qui montent le perron. Coups frappés sur la porte avec insistance…

« Mlle Carter ? » appela David, « FBI… »

Le silence répondit à ses paroles… Puis les deux agents entendirent un verrou que l'on tire, et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir le visage d'une jeune femme, visiblement méfiante.

« Que voulez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle.

- Nous venons vous parler de votre ancien petit ami, Peter Johnson…, l'informa Megan.

- Oh je vois… »

La porte s'ouvrit davantage. Megan et David purent ainsi observer la jeune femme, aux traits tirés, à leur guise.

« Entrez… Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par venir me voir à ce sujet. »

Megan et David ne se firent pas prier, et après un regard du côté de Colby qui était resté près de la voiture il pénétrèrent dans le hall de la maison.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » demanda poliment Jill Carter en prenant la direction du salon, les deux agents sur ses pas.

- Merci, non. » répondirent-ils tous deux.

Leur hôte leur fit signe de s'installer, ce que Don et Megan firent. Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Jill leur demanda, visiblement lasse :

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Vous êtes toujours la petite amie de Peter Johnson ?

- Non… Quand j'ai appris qui il était réellement, j'ai rompu. Depuis j'essaie de ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Megan. Il était en prison ! Vous ne risquiez rien… »

Jill eut un triste sourire.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que je le connais. Quand Peter a décidé quelque chose, rien ne l'arrête. Et Peter avait juré de se venger de cet agent du FBI… Je l'ai entendu au procès… »

Megan et David échangèrent un regard parlant.

« Et votre présence ici me montre que j'avais raison de me méfier…, continua Jill, en tiraillant la manche de son pull. Il est mort ? Votre agent je veux dire…

« Non, mais vous avez raison, Johnson s'est bien vengé… avoua tristement Megan.

- Pouvez-vous nous donner des informations sur Peter ? Des choses qui nous seraient utiles… Les habitudes qu'il avait par exemple, demanda David en sortant un petit calepin de sa poche.

- Peter n'est pas très bavard…

- Vous souvenez vous d'un détail ? Un trait de caractère particulier…

- C'est quelqu'un de déterminer. Il n'aime pas les choses à demi faite… Il a l'impression que ça ternit son image et il déteste ça… » les informa Jill, le regard dans le vague.

Megan passa une main dans ses cheveux, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas :

« Peter est très consciencieux dans tout ce qu'il fait, très perfectionniste aussi… C'est une personne brillante vous savez.

- C'est l'impression qui s'en dégage en effet, approuva Megan.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autres… Nous n'avons été ensembles que pendant 5 mois, et je ne l'ai –de fait- pas vu souvent. Il allait et venait à sa guise… »

Elle sembla songeuse et baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'il faisait…

- Ce n'est pas votre faute… Il vous a tenu dans l'ignorance de son mieux… Vous ne pouviez pas deviner, » fit David en relevant la tête.

Jill acquiesça légèrement, en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne semblait pas convaincu. Megan fit un signe de tête à David qui comprit, et se leva.

« Nous allons vous laisser Mlle Carter. Si Peter Johnson prend contact avec vous, n'hésiter pas à nous appeler… » dit Megan en tendant à la jeune femme sa carte.

Celle ci s'en saisit et opina du chef. Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et les regarda descendre le perron avant de s'enfermer de nouveau chez elle.

Megan et David tinrent Colby au courant puis les trois agents reprirent le chemin du bureau, songeurs…

.oO+Oo.

Charlie s'était finalement décidé à rejoindre son père à l'Hôpital. Sa nervosité grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre de son grand frère. Et si le médecin lui annonçait que Don ne se réveillerait jamais ? Et si Don venait à mourir de ses blessures… Toutes ses questions tournaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée. Arrivé face à la porte il prit une grand inspiration et entra sans plus de cérémonies.

Son père n'était pas là.. Mais au chevet de Don, Charlie aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds qui reposait à côté de la poitrine de son frère. Charlie fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à interpeller la personne qu'il voyait là, quand celle-ci releva la tête laissant voir son visage.

Charlie se détendit et s'autorisa même un sourire.

« Izzie… » salua t-il en s'approchant.

- Charlie… Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Aussi bien que toi j'imagine, » fit le jeune mathématicien, amère.

Izzie soupira et laissa son regard dériver sur le visage de Don.

« Il n'y a rien de nouveau ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

- Trois heures environ… Et il n'y a rien de changer, avoua t'elle tristement.

- Mon père n'est pas là ?

- Si je l'ai vu, il est parti prendre à café à la cafétéria… », lui indiqua Izzie en se rasseyant.

Charlie l'observa un instant puis vint la rejoindre aux côtés de Don. Il regarda le visage légèrement cireux de son grand frère et eut un pincement au coeur. Izzie, à qui la mine de Charlie n'avait pas échappé, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il va s'en sortir Charlie… Il ne peut pas en être autrement. C'est impossible ! »

Le cadet des frères Eppes resta silencieux. Tout le monde ne cessait de lui répéter cela… Et si ils avaient tord ? Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils doutaient eux-mêmes de leurs propres paroles. C'était si affreux de se dire que Don pourrait disparaître…

Izzie s'était remise à jouer avec les cheveux noirs de Don, la mine songeuse. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Don ne la laisserait jamais seule. Il finirait par ouvrir les yeux et elle tenait à ce que la première chose qu'il vit soit son visage à elle… Elle l'aimait tant.

Tant…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'Auteur : **Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de le lire

Chapitre 6

Elle est là. Il le sait. Il ignore où il se trouve exactement mais il sent sa présence à ses côtés… Elle veille sur lui. Izzie… Je voudrais tellement voir ton regard sur moi. Tellement... Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à m'éveiller de ce sommeil sans fin ? Je veux revenir à la réalité. Je le souhaite si fort. Si fort…

.oO+Oo.

Trois jours… Trois jours seulement que Don était dans le coma. Et pourtant cela paraissait être une éternité pour Charlie. Tandis qu'il attendait Megan qui devait venir passer le prendre devant chez lui, il se remémorait les cas de patients qui étaient sortis de coma, plusieurs années après, en parfaite santé. Ils étaient rares… Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de Don s'amenuisaient. Et cela le terrifiait littéralement.

Il fut finalement tiré de ses sombres réflexions par un coup de klaxon. Levant la tête il aperçut la voiture noire de Megan qui venait de franchir le tournant. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide et une fois le véhicule arrêté, il grimpa aux côtés de la jeune femme qui démarra sans plus tarder.

« Alors ? » demanda Charlie.

Megan garda le silence, concentrée sur la route puis répondit d'une voix lente :

« Rien de nouveau… Malheureusement. »

Charlie baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, en soupirant. Plus une parole ne fut échangée jusqu'à se qu'ils furent arrivés. Une fois dans le bureau du FBI, Charlie se dirigea seul vers la salle du fond et s'assit sur une chaise, observant d'un œil morne le tableau vide qu'il était dans l'incapacité de remplir… Du moins pour l'instant.

Une exclamation se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna surpris, et vit Megan et David qui se saisissait de leurs manteaux, visiblement empressés.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant.

Megan leva les yeux et, après avoir hésitée une fraction de seconde, elle répondit :

« Une femme… Poignardée. C'est peut-être Johnson… »

.oO+Oo.

Izzie quitta la fenêtre et retourna s'assoie auprès de Don. Elle n'avais pas quitté l'hôpital depuis son arrivée, veillant sur l'agent du FBI, de façon consciencieuse. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de son imagination mais il lui paraissait moins pâle ce matin. Elle n'osait cependant trop y croire, de crainte de prendre ses désirs pour des réalités… Elle prit la main de Don et entreprit de lui masser la paume d'un geste circulaire.

« Réveille toi, Don… Tu me manques… » murmura t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle savait qu'il l'entendait de l'endroit où il était… Elle en était persuadée. Toute à sa réflexion, elle n'entendit pas le docteur Hanson entrer et elle sursauta légèrement en le voyant à ses côtés, occuper à regarder les appareils reliés à Don.

« Docteur… » le salua t-elle poliment.

Ce dernier leva la têt et croisa le regard fatigué de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un petit sourire et fit :

« Appelez moi Thomas… »

Izzie hocha doucement la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme endormi.

« Comment va t-il… ?

- Sa vie en elle-même n'est plus en danger je pense… Ses blessures se referment petit à petit et il n'y a pas de traces d'infection…

- Alors pourquoi ne se réveille t-il pas ? demanda la jeune femme en sondant le visage du médecin anxieusement.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas me prononcer sur ce point, répondit Hanson tristement.

- Je comprends, fit Izzie la gorge serrée.

- Ne perdez pas courage, » dit finalement Hanson après quelques minutes.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et après avoir réaliser une légère pression encourageante il sortit de la pièce. Izzie se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Don :

« Réveille toi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime… »

.oO+Oo.

« Je veux y aller ! » hurla Charlie.

Les cheveux en bataille, l'œil vif et déterminé, le jeune mathématicien ressemblait fort à un gamin qui voulait voir son caprice se réaliser… Patiemment, Megan posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de lui expliquer une nouvelle fois.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu…

- Il s'agit de la personne qui a poignardé mon frère ! l'interrompit Charlie hors de lui, je veux voir de quoi il en est exactement !

- Ca risque de ne pas être beau à voir, Charlie…, lui opposa David, soutenant Megan.

- Cela ne peut pas être plus horrible que de voir mon frère agonisant à l'hôpital je vous rassure tout de suite ! »

Megan et David se consultèrent du regard indécis. Finalement Megan haussa les épaules et Charlie voyant cela comme un signe de l'abandon des agents, se saisit de sa veste et commença à dévaler les escaliers.

« On ne pourra pas le mettre à l'écart indéfiniment, fit David songeur.

- C'est évident… Je le sais bien mais je préfèrerais qu'il reste en dehors de tout ça…, soupira Megan en prenant son arme.

- C'est son frère, il ne peut pas rester les bras croisés…, lui rappela David.

- Je sais. Mais Don aurait pourtant préféré… J'en suis sûre ».

David secoua la tête, dépité mais se garda bien de faire le moindres commentaires, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme avait raison…

Quand ils arrivèrent, Charlie fut le premier à bondir hors de la voiture. Mais il ne put aller guère loin car il se fit arrêter par un policier qui lui dit de circuler. Charlie tenta d'expliquer qu'il était avec le FBI mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas, trop occupé à surveiller les alentours. Heureusement pour le mathématicien Megan et David arrivèrent et il dut bien reconnaître son erreur. En s'excusant il s'écarta pour les laisser passer, puis reprit son poste.

Charlie, David et Megan passèrent la porte de la maison et se firent indiquer le lieu du crime par un inspecteur qui prenait des empreintes. L'Etage… Tout trois s'empressèrent de monter et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du fond, barrée par la traditionnelle ligne jaune. Megan passa la première, suivit de David puis vint Charlie, qui entra, le cœur battant anormalement vite.

Ses yeux accrochèrent vite la forme allongée sur le sol. Il eut un léger haut de cœur et s'empressa de détourner le regard.

Megan avait peut-être raison en fin de compte mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué… Pour rien au monde !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je poste rapidement le chapitre suivant. Cette fic est finie depuis quelque temps, mais j'oublie souvent de poster les chaps. '

Merci à Barna qui laisse pas mal de petits mort sympatoches en ce moment ! 

Chapitre 7

L'odeur du sang… de la mort… Cela emplit ses narines, lui montant à la tête. Il ne parvint plus respirer. Il s'appuya sur le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Le peu de couleurs encore présentes sur ses joues acheva de disparaître. Un haut de cœur le souleva soudainement, et il détourna précipitamment la tête. Non, il ne vomirait pas ici. C'était hors de question. Pas devant…

« Charlie ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Megan.

Bien sûr que non qu'il n'allait pas bien. Cela n'était pas évident ?

« Oui très bien.

- Tu es sûr ? » insista Megan sceptique en le dévisageant.

Charlie se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Bien conscient qu'il devait afficher une mine particulièrement pathétique, il tenta de reprendre contenance. Il envoya un sourire crispé à la jeune femme qui le reçut sans faire de commentaire. Le jeune Eppes détourna les yeux et s'éloigna du mûr. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et joua un instant avec les rideaux, la mâchoire plus que serrée. Megan le suivit du regard puis, haussant les épaules, rejoignit David qui interrogeait le mari de la victime.

Charlie resta face à la fenêtre pendant deux longues minutes mais lorsqu'il se retourna son regard se posa tout naturellement sur le cadavre au milieu de la pièce. La gorge avait été tranchée d'une extrémité à l'autre et la victime baignait littéralement dans son sang. Elle n'avait pas du mourir immédiatement car la traînée rouge que l'on pouvait voir sur le tapis laissait penser qu'elle s'était traînée sur quelques mètres avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

C'en était plus que n'en pouvait supporter Charlie. Ses jambes, qui lui semblaient lestées depuis plusieurs minutes, reprirent brusquement vie et il se rua hors de la chambre, bousculant au passage David qui s'apprêtait à rentrer.

« Charl… »

Le mathématicien ne se retourna pas. Fuir… Fuir cet endroit. Fuir la mort. Fuir l'horreur de cette vision qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit malgré ses efforts.

.oO+Oo.

Je m'appelle Don Eppes. Je suis Agent au FBI. J'ai un frère, un père… Et je suis dans le coma. Et oui, j'ai enfin compris ce que signifiait tout ceci. Cette lueur blanche qui s'approche et s'éloigne tour à tour… Ces voix si familières mais si lointaines… Tout cela. Chaque jour. Comment m'en sortir ? Je ne sais pas… De toute manière peut-être que je ne le souhaite pas vraiment. Ohhh, je sais ce que vous pensez : comment peut-il dire cela ? Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu fatigué. Ce repos forcé m'est bien utile en fin de compte. Hmmm, certes je suis aux portes de la mort. Ce n'est bien sûr pas négligeable mais… On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre comme on dit !

Je fais le point. Je réfléchis sur mon existence. Problèmes abstraits qui prennent pourtant toutes leur importance en cet instant…

Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à vivre ? Donner moi une seule bonne raison… Une seule.

.oO+Oo.

Charlie ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il porta la manche de son pull à son visage et s'essuya la bouche lentement. Ce n'était guère esthétique mais Charlie n'en avait cure. Expirant difficilement, il laissa échapper un sanglot. Serrant les points, il s'appuya contre le muret du jardin. Il était détruit… mentalement. Il partait en miettes. Il resta une longue minute ainsi à essayer de contrôler la tornade de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissait : peine, colère, désespoir, incompréhension… Tout cela se mélangeait, pêle-mêle, le rendant affreusement malade…

Une main secourable se posa alors sur son épaule.

« Charlie ? » murmura la voix de Megan à son oreille.

La jeune femme obligea le frère de Don à se tourner vers elle. En voyant son visage émacié et son regard fuyant, elle eut un gémissement :

« Oh Charlie… »

Telle une grande sœur voulant consoler son jeune frère, elle l'attira contre elle et l'enserra de ses bras réconfortants. Le jeune homme, qui était terriblement crispé, ne tarda pas à se laisser aller sur la poitrine de Megan en sanglotant.

« Ca… Ca aurait pu être Don, là haut ! » fit-il entre deux hoquets.

Megan, le serra davantage contre lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas lui… Charlie, il faut que tu te mettes bien ça dans la tête ! Ton frère n'est pas mort ! Et les médecins font tous leur possible pour lui… »

Charlie opina doucement du chef et reniflant légèrement. Il avait piètre mine ainsi. L'image du brillant mathématicien était bien loin en cet instant…Oui, bien loin… Megan le berça encore un instant avant de le remettre d'aplomb. L'obligeant à la regarder, elle lui dit fermement.

« Maintenant, Charlie, tu vas m'écouter. Ta place n'est pas ici. Tu te rends malade pour rien !

- Mais, Megan…, protesta t-il.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna t-elle. Je disais donc que ta place n'était pas ici. En aucun cas. Tu ferais mieux d'être auprès de ton frère… Combien de fois es-tu aller le voir depuis qu'il est à l'hôpital ? Hein ? »

Charlie resta silencieux, et sa tête se baissa lentement vers le sol. Deux fois… Deux malheureuses fois… Elle avait parfaitement raison. Il avait préféré rester avec David, Colby et elle pour tenter d'être utile. A quoi avait-il servi en réalité ? A rien. Il n'avait strictement rien fait pour les aider… Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Mais il pouvait aider Don. Il pouvait aider son père dont l'espoir partait jour après jour… Et ça, il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce ce qu'il était plus facile de courir après quelqu'un d'inaccessible que de regarder le visage blafard de son frère aîné aux portes de la mort.

« Je vais à l'Hôpital », murmura t-il finalement.

Il redressa la tête et croisa les yeux clairs de Megan posés sur lui.

« Je suis désolé, Megan… Vraiment. »

Sans un mot de plus, Charlie tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction de la jeep qui attendait près de la route.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'Auteur :** Voilà la suite. Et ce rapidement, comme promis.

Chapitre 8

La chambre n'avait pas bougé. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait d'ailleurs ?! Charlie se rendit compte de la stupidité du pseudo étonnement qu'il manifestait là. Il secoua légèrement la tête, faisait voler ses boucles brunes autour de sa tête. Il pénétra finalement entièrement dans la pièce. Il ne fut guère surpris d'y voir Izzie, toujours assise au chevet de Don. Etait-elle seulement sortie de la chambre ? Un élan de culpabilité le prit à la gorge. Il s'approcha du lit de son frère et s'installa à ses côtés. Il se saisit de sa main, et sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme, il murmura, les yeux embués :

« Pardon, Don… »

Les yeux bleus d'Izzie rivés sur sa nuque, il se laissa glisser et cala sa tête contre le torse de son grand frère. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il se mit à pleurer doucement, souillant de sa tristesse le drap blanc. Mais Don n'était pas en état de le lui reprocher…

Le serait-il seulement un jour ?

.oO+Oo.

La jeune femme porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Elle but une gorgée de café puis le reposa sur son bureau. La main qui tenait le récipient retrouva sa jumelle sur le clavier.

« Toujours rien ? » s'enquit la voix de David derrière elle.

Megan secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Non… Rien. Elle avait beau fouiller, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre information qu'ils n'eussent déjà en leur possession, sur Peter Johnson. Elle soupira et se laissa finalement aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Comment allons-nous nous y prendre… » murmura Colby qui regardait la photo de Johnson accrochée au tableau.

Il se tourna vers David et Megan comme si ces derniers avaient la réponse. Mais ceux-ci tournèrent les yeux vers lui, la mine déconfite. Sans Don… L'équipe semblait bien démunie. Tous baissèrent les yeux presque simultanément, comme si la même pensée les avaient tous frapper.

Peut-être allait-il falloir s'habituer à travailler ainsi. Sans lui. Sans leur supérieur. Sans leur ami…

.oO+Oo.

Izzie continuait de masser la main de Don, sans interruption. Elle n'y pensait même plus. Cela devenait un automatisme. Sa peau contre la sienne… C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle posa son regard sur le visage blême mais en paix de l'agent du FBI et esquissa un léger sourire. Il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange aux cheveux d'ébène. Son ange…

Izzie était détendue. Son visage exprimait la fatigue mais également une certaine confiance. Pourquoi aurait-elle été anxieuse ? Don ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle le savait. Ses yeux lâchèrent Don un moment pour parcourir l'ensemble de la chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette de Charlie, lovée sur sa chaise, près de la fenêtre. Le mathématicien avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce tout à l'heure, Izzie avait bien vite remarqué les cernes noirâtres qui s'étendaient sous les yeux du jeune homme et le regard éteint qu'il avait porté sur son frère. Charlie était épuisé. Moralement et physiquement. Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps ainsi. La tension était trop forte. Izzie humidifia ses lèvres un peu sèches avant de reporter son attention sur Don.

Elle accentua la pression sur sa main et se pencha légèrement.

« Don… Je sais que tu m'entends », murmura t-elle doucement.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les cheveux bruns de Don, délicatement, amoureusement…

« Tu sais tu manques à beaucoup de monde… Peut-être est-il temps que tu reviennes parmi nous qu'en dis tu ? »

Izzie jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie en l'entendant marmonner dans son sommeil. Elle soupira et continua son monologue.

« Tu manques affreusement à Charlie. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par faire une bêtise. Et ton père est de plus en plus… éteint. Don, revient. Ils ont besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi… »

Elle se baissa alors, telle une princesse de conte de fée, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage. Ces derniers effleurèrent le nez de Don et Izzie, qui avait marqué une pause, reprit sa lente progression. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur la bouche de Don. Croyait-elle à un miracle ? Peut-être bien…

Mon prince… Réveille-toi.

.oO+Oo.

_La_ voix. Sa voix. La voix de ma conscience peut-être. Qui sait ? Tout se mêle. Revenir ? Est-ce envisageable ? Je m'apprête à répondre que non. Mais le nom de Charlie arrive à mes oreilles. Charlie… Petit frère. Ici je ne peux pas te protéger. Ici, il n'y a que moi que je protège. Est-ce suffisant ? Je finis par en douter.

Papa… Toi aussi tu n'es pas là. Je ne peux pas te rassurer. Te dire que tout va bien. Que je vais bien.

Et toi. _Toi_ qui est là. Ta présence flotte autour de moi, embaumant l'air d'un parfum délicat et perceptible seulement par moi. Dois-je me contenter de ce parfum ? Je sais que je veux plus. Tes yeux couleur de l'océan me manquent. J'ai l'impression que ton image s'efface, petit à petit.

Perdrais-je la mémoire en restant ici ? Oublierais-je le rire de Charlie ? Oublierais-je l'étreinte paternel ? T'oublierais-je…_ Toi_ ?

Non, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Jamais…

.oO+Oo.

Izzie rompit finalement le contact, à regret. Elle se dégagea lentement, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle récita une prière muette dans son cœur. Prière sans grande signification… Prière désespérée.

Et elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour se perdre dans un regard chocolaté. Elle esquissa un sourire. Pas de cri. Pas de pleurs. Elle resta quelques secondes à sourire avant de se baisser et de serrer l'homme qu'elle avait veillé tant de nuits, dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, Don… »

.oO+Oo.

Suis-je au paradis ? Aucune explication ne serait plus probable à mes yeux. Quelle est donc cette quiétude qui m'emplit ? Cette femme est sûrement une fée… Ses longs cheveux blonds me chatouillent le nez, mais je ne bouge pas pour autant, tout à la douceur de cet instant. Enfin, elle s'écarte de moi, et je peux observer plus librement son visage aux traits si familiers. J'attends qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux pour revoir le regard si envoûtant qui m'a tant manqué. Ca y est. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Une étreinte et nous voilà de nouveau complices comme jamais.

« Toi aussi, Izzie, toi aussi… » murmure-je la voix rauque d'avoir si peu parler ces derniers jours.

.oO+Oo.

Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Une exclamation.

« Mr Eppes ! Vous êtes conscient ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour tirer brusquement Charlie du sommeil. Eppes ? Conscient ? Deux mots clés, qui lui firent tourner la tête vers le lit de son frère, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il rêvait… Il avait tellement souhaité voir Don ouvrir les yeux qu'il se représentait la scène jusque dans ses rêves. Mélancolique, il regarda l'agent du FBI se redresser avec l'aide d'Izzie qui lui souriait. Les médecins s'affairaient autour d'eux, posant des questions en tout sens, sans même attendre les réponses. Si seulement cela pouvait se passer ainsi…

Don tourna soudain la tête vers Charlie. Il eut un léger sourire qui tira agréablement ses traits.

« Et bien alors ? Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ton grand frère ? »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note de l'Auteur :** Joyeux Noël ! Voilà mon petit cadeau à moi… ;)

Chapitre 9

Don posa une main hésitante sur le bras de Charlie. Sa tête était lourde et sa bouche pâteuse mais, mise à part ces quelques symptômes, il se sentait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui sortait du coma. Les médecins en étaient d'ailleurs ravis. Hanson, après s'être assuré que tout était revenu à la normal, leur dit qu'il était vraiment heureux que cette histoire se finisse ainsi. Il quitta, enfin, lui aussi la chambre, laissant, Don, Izzie, Charlie et Alan - qui avait été prévenu- seuls. Ce dernier tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son fils aîné, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Cela fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, Donnie…

- Merci, Papa, lui répondit Don en hochant doucement la tête.

- Il faut dire qu'avec une infirmière comme Izzie… Tu n'aurais eu aucune excuse si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé ! » le taquina Alan en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil complice.

Don tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui avait imperceptiblement rougi et détourné le regard en direction de la fenêtre. Il sourit.

« Je sais… » fit-il.

Charlie, qui était resté étrangement silencieux, se fit interpeller par son père. Il leva la tête visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Hmmm… Oui ? »

Don arqua un sourcil en voyant son frère agir de cette manière. Cela ne ressemblait guère au Charlie qu'il croyait connaître. Il accentua la pression sur le bras de son cadet qui croisa alors son regard, hésitant.

« Hey, Charlie ! Ca va ? s'enquit-il la voix douce.

- Oui, oui, je… seulement…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Don.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là avant, Don », lâcha finalement Charlie d'une traite en baissant la tête.

Le convalescent entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Il était près à attendre beaucoup de choses, mais ça… Non. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et adressa un sourire franc et sincère à son jeune frère.

« Charlie… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Je suis sûr que tu as occupé tes journées plus utilement que si tu étais resté assis à côté de ce lit…

- Je… J'ai essayé de les aider à trouver Johnson, lui dit Charlie en relevant les yeux, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu…

- Johnson est quelqu'un de très futé, révéla Don, en leva une main qu'il passa pensivement dans ses cheveux. Je l'ai même sous-estimé, je crois. Je ne serais pas dans cette chambre sinon. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir. Il aime le travail bien fait. »

Izzie glissa ses doigts dans la main de Don posée sur les draps blancs, le visage un peu crispé. Alan, quant à lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils, et demanda, la voix lente :

« Tu penses qu'il essayera de t'abattre de nouveau quand il apprendra que tu t'en es sorti ?

- Sans doute…, fit Don en haussant les épaules, tâchant par ce fait de dédramatiser. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Papa. Il sera arrêté bien avant !

- Don… souffla soudain Charlie, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Tu es un génie ! » s'écria le mathématicien en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Désolé. Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais plus tard. »

Il se précipita vers la porte et juste avant de la passer, il se retourna et lança de la façon la plus spontané du monde :

« Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Don… »

Et il disparut. Son frère resta un moment à fixer la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant de se retourner vers Izzie et son père.

« Quelle mouche l'a donc piqué ?

- Tu connais ton frère… » fut la seule réponse d'Alan.

Izzie éclata de rire…

.oO+Oo.

Les verres se rapprochèrent et entrèrent en contact produisant un jolie tintement. Des exclamations joyeuses éclatèrent alors en cœur… Don était réveillé. Mais les membres de l'équipe de Don n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se répandre davantage en réjouissance : la porte en verre du bureau ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sous la poussée pour le moins violente et démesurée de Charlie Eppes.

« Je… Je dois absolument vous parler ! » fit ce dernier en guise de salut. Ses joues, écarlates, laissaient penser qu'il avait couru le long du chemin.

Megan, le voyant ainsi, posa son verre et s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Nous avons appris pour Don ! C'est formidable !

- Don ? Ah oui… Vraiment bien. Je trouve aussi. Je suis là un peu pour ça en fait.

- Tu veux un verre ? proposa David en montrant d'un geste de la main, la bouteille de champagne.

- Non. Pas maintenant… Je dois vous parler de Johnson ! »

Les sourires s'effacèrent. L'attention se fit plus grande encore.

« Il t'a contacté ? Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda Colby, inquiet.

- Non, non, rien de tout cela, mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour… pour le coincer, » fit Charlie. Tout en parlant, il s'était saisi d'un stylo et ponctuait ses paroles de grands gestes, censés dissiper sa nervosité.

Comme il restait silencieux, David et Colby s'approchèrent, le pressant de continuer.

« Et bien voilà. D'après les dires de l'ex petite ami de notre homme, et ce que m'a dit Don tout à l'heure, on sait que Johnson est un homme méticuleux, qui aime réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend…

- Oui mais…

- Laisse le finir David, lança Colby, toujours très intéressé par les prestations du mathématicien.

- Merci… Or, on ne peut pas dire que l'agression de Don ait été une parfaite réussite : il n'en est pas mort ! Que va faire Johnson en l'apprenant ?

- Il va essayer de réparer son échec…, dit lentement Megan. Don est en danger ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il a raté son coup où il s'en prendra de nouveau à lui ! »

Charlie leva les mains de façon apaisante. Ses yeux brillaient anormalement pour quelqu'un qui venait de démontrer que son frère était en danger de mort. Megan fronça les sourcils mais le laissa continuer.

« Il faut utiliser cette faiblesse justement ! Nous devons faire savoir à Johnson que Don est sorti du coma et qu'il va bien. Il voudra ainsi finir le travail et tentera de l'abattre, cette fois pour de bon. Mais nous veillerons au grain ! Et… Dès qu'il s'approchera de Don…

- … nous le coincerons, compléta David avec un sourire malsain.

- Ce n'est pas sans risque, mais cela me paraît faisable ! » approuva Colby.

Megan hocha lentement la tête.

« Il nous fait l'approbation de Don… Et dès que nous l'aurons, nous coincerons cette ordure !»


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'Auteur :** Dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop bâclé. Cette fic me passionne moins qu'aux premiers jours… ' Mais je tenais à la finir :D

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Charlie avait exposé son plan aux agents du FBI, il était persuadé de la réussite de l'entreprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de David qui restait sceptique sur la possibilité d'attraper Johnson avec un subterfuge aussi simplet. Et pourtant, tout fonctionna comme Charlie l'avait prédit. Une fois les média prévenus, ils n'eurent plus qu'à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Don. Ce dernier resta une semaine à l'hôpital, comme convalescent, puis les médecins se décidèrent enfin à la laisser sortir. Il faut dire pour leur défense que Don était loin du patient modèle ! Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'ils lui rendirent ses affaires…

C'est à ce moment là que Johnson passa à l'action… Il surveillait l'agent du FBI depuis quelques jours vraisemblablement, et quand ce dernier sorti, seul, de l'hôpital, il se jeta sur lui. C'était, bien sûr, sans compter Megan, David et Colby, embusqués non loin de là. Curieusement, ils ne furent pas les plus efficaces : Charlie compensa son manque d'expérience par une hargne exemplaire. Le criminel fut vite à terre, le mathématicien sur le dos.

Don, qui l'avait vu faire, jeta son bras autour de ses épaules et lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Pour un peu je t'offrirais une place au FBI en tant qu'Agent spécial ! »

Mais Charlie, lui, ne riait pas. Il échangea un long regard plein de haine partagée avec Johnson. La tension s'arrêtait enfin. L'homme était arrêté et avec lui, l'horreur, l'attente et la mort…

Enfin, Charlie put se détourner. Il répondit à l'étreinte de son frère et passa son bras derrière son dos. Tout deux ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner en direction de l'Hôpital où les attendait, Alan et Izzie…

« Rentrons à la maison… »

.oO+Oo.

« A Don !! » s'exclamèrent les invités en levant leur verres de concert, sourires aux lèvres.

Un léger silence s'installa immédiatement après, laissant le temps aux personnes présentes de boire une gorgée de champagne à la santé de l'aîné de la famille Eppes.

« C'est fort appréciable de vous voir en si bonne forme, Don… déclara Larry en lui adressant un petit signe de tête.

- Merci, Larry, répondit Don, qui semblait en effet totalement remis.

- D'autant plus que nous retrouvons notre bon vieux Charlie en même temps ! fit remarquer Amita en jetant un coup d'œil à son ancien directeur de thèse qui plongea le nez dans on assiette.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, Charlie ! le défendit Megan à ses côtés.

- Je suis même plutôt fier d'avoir des fils aussi solidaires ! » ajouta Alan l'œil brillant.

Charlie ne répondit à tout cela que part à grognement. Mais il osa lever enfin la tête. Malaxant nerveusement un morceau de mie de pain, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il y repensant à présent, faisant preuve de recul, il se trouvait ridicule. Il avait réagit de façon inconsidérée… Et de nombreuses personnes semblaient l'avoir oublié. Tant mieux pour elles. Mais Charlie, lui, s'en souviendrait. Il garderait à jamais les sensations produlguées par cette mésaventure ancrées dans son esprit. Profondément… A jamais…

Il reporta son attention sur la tablée en grande discussion. Il laissa son regard dériver sur les personnes présentes. Toutes semblaient joyeuses et très animés. Non, pas toutes. Une d'entre elle, resta immobile et silencieuse, les yeux tournés vers Charlie.

Les frères Eppes n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Et Charlie ressentit plus que jamais la complicité qui les unissait en cet instant… Sans se consulter, ils échangèrent un sourire, puis reprirent leurs activités, chacun de leur côté.

Tous d'eux avaient changé…

Charlie avait combattu son besoin de vengeance, et Don la mort… Tout d'eux en étaient ressorti vainqueurs… et plus forts.

Ils étaient venus, Ils avaient vu et Ils avaient vaincu…

.oO+Oo.

Le froid s'insinuait petit à petit à l'intérieur même du corps de Don. Il frissonna, resserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules, mais ne bougea pas, décidé à rester ici, debout, face à l'immensité. Les étoiles étaient terriblement lumineuses en ce soir de Novembre, et la lune presque pleine éclairait le jardin des Eppes de ses rayons blancs.

Don s'avança et s'assit sur le petit muret de la terrasse. Il avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu. La fête battait de son plein à l'intérieur, mais il souhaitait se retrouver en tête à tête avec ses pensées. Il aurait pu mourir. Il le savait. Il avait vu cette lumière. La nuit encore, il rêvait de ce halo qui l'attirait irrésistiblement sans qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Il avait pourtant décidé de revenir à la réalité . De vivre… Pour Charlie, pour son père, pour toutes ses choses qui valaient la peine d'être vécues. Et puis… Pour Elle aussi… Parce qu'il voulait sentir son parfum ; encore et encore… Voir son sourire, et ce tous les jours… Effleurer ses mèches pailletés d'or, autant de fois qu'il lui en prendrait l'envie… Se noyer dans ses yeux couleur de l'océan. Pour toujours…

« Don ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauta. Il s'efforça de contrôler l'expression de son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers elle :

« Oui… ? »

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la robe bleu sombre qu'elle portait ce soir là, pour remonter rapidement vers son visage qui le regardait, en souriant.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Don se contenta de secoua la tête négativement et Izzie prit place à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un long moment tout deux, ainsi, à regarder les étoiles en silence. Puis la jeune femme tourna doucement la tête vers l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis maintenant un an et demi.

« Je savais que tu ne mourrais pas.

- Comment ? demanda Don, surpris.

- Je le savais… Là. » Fit-il en plaçant une main sur son cœur en souriant.

Don la regarda faire et plongea son regard dans le sien, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser transparaître. Izzie lui sourit alors et glissa une main dans celle de Don.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas fait ça…

- Non… murmura Don. Jamais… »

La gorge serrée, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, délicatement… De son côté, Izzie accentua la pression sur sa main, lui communicant ainsi toute l'affection qui l'habitait en cet instant si magique. Enfin, Don se décida à approcher la tête, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de cet ange qui l'avait sorti du néant…

Dans l'arbre au fond du jardin un oiseau se mit à chanter…


End file.
